Tammy Mistic
Tammy Mistic is the White Temazcalteci Ranger, chosen one of the obscure Aztec goddess of healing, and can generate steam that heals humans and poisons monsters. At 21, she is the oldest of the Aztec Rangers. Character History Tammy was born Misty Thompson, daughter of Morris and Amy Thompson. Morris was a famous bank robber, Amy a bank employee he seduced for a job who joined him afterwards. Tammy was raised by her mother and her parents in London until she was old enough to join in the family business. She usually played the hostage, though she learned how to operate various guns and crack safes from the rest of the gang. For her thirteenth birthday, her father took her to a bank's security deposit vault, and told her to pick a box. The result was the Xihuitl diamond, which Tammy managed to keep for eight years despite the direction her life took shortly thereafter. The entire gang was captured in 1992 (Tez's father Leo helped as a rookie), and Tammy ended up in Juvenile Detention. She was able to see her parents on occasion, but after a disgruntled cop attacked her because one of her parent's heists had resulted in his son being crippled, security was tightened. Tammy learned self-defense, and eventually took a nursing program, graduating at age 20 as a paramedic after being finally granted parole in 1998. Given a new identity, she was placed in a foster home in San Orlando, belonging to the Watsford family. Demonic Attack Tammy was not even aware of the Tzitzimime attack when she felt her future mentor's call. Abandoning a work interview, she dashed to the temple plaza and was given her morpher by Temazcalteci. At first, she protested, citing her checkered past (and the fact that her parole forbade her from wielding lethal weapons), but Temazcalteci assured her that her secret identity would protect her, and that she knew everything about Tammy and still wanted her. Accepting her Encrusted Band, Tammy went to help the civilians in the plaza, finding Tez Mror first and field-treating his broken leg so he could fight. Ernie later hired her, and she worked at Ernie's when her paramedic skills were not in immediate demand. When the Rangers' abilities were upgraded, she gained the power to generate healing steam from her palms, resulting in even more abandoned battles as she went to heal civilians. She was kidnapped by Itzpapalotl, who had detected the Xihuitl diamond and assumed she was its guardian, only to be proven wrong when she tried to activate it with Tammy's blood. She was later rescued by Tez and the newest member of the team, Quentin. During the team-up with Neo Zeo and Lightspeed Rescue, she cured Xipe Totec, although since her morpher was broken it was more draining than usual. Breakout It wasn't until Tammy's parents escaped from prison and came looking for her that she had any real trouble with her teammates, although she kept to herself most of the time. Leo Mror came and informed her of the jailbreak, and asked her to help the police in the likely event that her family would track her down. They did, and as the police closed in, kidnapped her as a hostage and fled to the rock formations outside San Orlando. There they were attacked by Dark Stars, but Mitch (who had followed them out) helped them fend off the monsters long enough for the others to arrive. Now Tammy's past came out, and her teammates had varying difficulty trusting her for some time afterwards. However, her dedication and hard work won out over her checkered history. The Final Battle Tammy did not play a major role in the final fight against the Tzitzimime. She discovered that her healing steam acted like a chemical warfare agent on the demons, and joined in the transformation of Itzpapalotl of course. Personality Tammy cultivates an air of mystery, rarely talking except when it’s important. She is intrapersonal and likes to write songs, but won't share them with just anyone. She seems to like Mitch for some reason. Arsenal *Temazcalteci Fans *Hurricane Cycle *Fox Zord Appearance Tammy is Caucasian, with chin-length straight auburn hair, pale skin, an oval face and a pointed chin. Her eyes are hazel, and her lashes are very light. She has a slightly long, narrow nose and narrow, pale pink lips, and a scattering of freckles on her face and arms. Her build is small and thin, but with wiry muscle. Trivia *Tammy has gone by such pseudonyms as Mary Tomlin, Maia Winston, Wynne Morgan, Blodwyn Maddox, and Leia Phineas. See Also Tadeshi Tamiko - Tammy's Sentai Counterpart